


The Beast and Beauty's Lies

by Atelophobia_Achluophilia



Series: Original Creative Writing [6]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Dark, Not Beta Read, Poetry, Prompt Fill, Stand Alone, creative writing, this was a school assignment, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atelophobia_Achluophilia/pseuds/Atelophobia_Achluophilia
Summary: A darker poem about what Belle might have really thought during that fateful dance.





	The Beast and Beauty's Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write 3+ poems for this unit, so I will be posting them individually :) All of them are original and I hope you like them. Thank you!

The pads on his paws

Are rough and cracked,

Bleeding on my hands as we dance.

My dress, it swirls,

Colors of butter and gold

As my feet step lightly beneath.

The music gently enfolds us,

Wrapping us in symphony;

A waltz for only us.

His grizzly face splits in a grin

And I grimace a smile,

Fooling tenderness into my eyes.

His furred hand

Encompasses my waist,

Dwarfing me in his size.

The echo of his past roars

Ring in my ears

As loud as yesterday’s arguments.

He had bared his beastly teeth

Malice on full display

Threatening me by his very presence.

His sudden gentleness

Makes his preceding anger alarming

And I am anxious.

Sorrow fills my heart;

I know what they wish of me

But who could ever love a beast?


End file.
